Mileya MileyaA Dareya Os
by Divyaa26
Summary: Understanding..the most important thing to build and nurture a relationship..Love and Trust takes test..Peep in to know more..DAREYA OS! very first attempt..do have a look and R and R..!


**AN : Hello friends..Divyaa here..Exams over so thought to write something..and have a lots of free time..this time Came with a Dareya! One of my friends requested me for it..and Even I like to read them..very first attempt to write on them..Kevidareya 123 here's your dareya..Well, this one also very close to my heart like previous 2 stories..about the concept, it really not what I decided to write..A thought came from nowhere and wrote it down..hope you guys like it..plz do have a look nd tell me how is it..and Kavi fans..soon I'll come up with a new KaVi..so don't worry as even I'm a KaVi fan..for now Enjoy reading..R and R!**

**.**

**.**

_Time never waited for anyone..nor it will..words oftenly remain unspoken,feelings remain Unexpressed..leaving their footmarks on our life..' I was about to tell her..' 'I was this much close to express my feelings' and thoughts like this rush with full force in our memories..But Wait...Its all about one's past..and The future which stands in front of you is very promising..thats for sure.._

_Even In my case,Same thing happned..I had A challanging nd Quite difficult past..it was very difficult for me to actually fit the equations with my Love Life..I experienced several black and whites..but the Present I have now is surely The Shiney one! .._

_...Flashback..._

_" We expect all of you to come at our engagement Sir..Shreya and I will be waiting for all of you very eagerly..." Siddharth said giving Invitation card To Dushyant.._

_" Zarur Siddharth..Shreya hamari itni acchi dost hai..hum Uski engagement kaise miss kar sakte hai..." Dushyant said forcing a fake smile at him.._

_" Aur Daya..Aap bhi Zarur aana..hum dono ko bohot khushi hogi..kyu shreya?"_

_These words laid everyone in a frozen state..Dushyant and Kavin tried hard not to shot dismayed/quiet angry glances at him..Freddy stopped in between while eating the sweets..Pankaj was perhaps looking confused..Purvi was just gazing towards Her best friend.._

_Situation turned Totally awkward for everyone there...mainly For Him...and Her too...Both of them were standing there..still..! Rock still! She was continously Staring at him..hoping that he would say something..what she was expecting to hear from him..but it Seems that her Wait longed Once again...He didn't uttered a single word ; nor smiled or did anything..he showed as if he is not at all affected by what happened few min. Ago..and chose to move away from the place..leaving her in Sheer disappointment once again.._

_Time passed away in Sec's..Min's...hours...everyone got busy in a case, day went like that..everyone Pretended nothing has happend..everyone thought that He's actually not affectted by Shreya and Siddharth's engagement..ofcourse, Why would he? Sn. Inspector Daya is strong as ever! He doesn't get affacted or broken so easily..that too for a girl? Not possible! A man with such a strong physic, Sharp brain and Mental strenght..Can easily Deal with such emotional traps..._

_Day was bright sunny! But that brightly sunny day helped not an inch to get things better between Shreya and daya..the sun's brightness Did nothing,but burning the hearts..Few expectations,few misunderstandings,few Interactions,and Lots of Silence..._

_The sun Setted..and it grew darker..as the night shown up...and this was the time when internal storms started to make their way inside..it was like a huge blend of thoughts,memories and uncertainities...He sat on the couch with a thud and tears made their way through his eyes..Nobody had seen Daya crying before except Abhijeet..or should we consider that he Never let anybody to capture this side of him..The emotional one.._

_But what to do? The pain existed indeed..and It has to be expressed..behind his tough body there was a soft and sensitive heart..which belonged only to her..behind his silence he had this huge and loudest scream hidden inside..though he didn't show up his state to anybody whole the day, though he kept on running away from his emotions..but what next? Now that he is alone in his house..A person can run away from whole world..but can't from ownself..so did he..the pain of Emptyness..Lonely feeling..and Her disappointment emerged in him.._

_Suddenly The Door bell rang..._

_" Abhijeet..Tum? Woh bhi iss wakt?"_

_"Kyu? Nahi aa sakta kya?"_

_"Arey Nahi yaar..tumhara hi ghar hai ; jab chaho tab aa sakte ho..please come inside.."_

_"Hmm..kya kar rahe they?"_

_" Kuch khaas nahi..bas aise hi.." he said while acting to be normal.._

_" Ha zarur..kyuki Jo tumhe karna chahiye woh toh tum kar hi nahi rahe ho.."_

_"Abhijeet..main jaanta hu tum kya keh rahe ho..but please muze ab iss baarey mein koyi baat nahi karni.."_

_" Daya aise haalat se bhaagne se kuch nahi hoga..let's face it! Tum iss baarey mein koyi baat nahi karna chahte ho, jaise tum keh rahe ho..Lekin Shreya...Uska kya? Woh toh tumse abhi tak umeed lagaye hue hai..."_

_" Nahi..Abhijeet..Shreya ki Sagai fix ho chuki hai..aur muze nahi lagta ki ab woh bhi muzse koyi umeed rakhti hogi..isiliye.." he said while composing him self.._

_"Daya..2 saal..kam wakt nahi hota 2 saal...naa kisi ko apna ne ke liye aur naa hi kisi ko bhulaane ke liye..."_

_" Abhijeet yaar, tum bhi jaante ho..aaj tak maine jiss bhi ladki ko apnane ki koshish ki hai..Nahi ho paya hai..kabhi meri kismat mein woh nahi thi..ya phir kabhi uski kismat mein main nhi tha..sirf chaahat ne hi itne zakham diye hai toh socho pyaar toh shayad jaan hi le lega..."_

_" Daya! Have you lost it? Ye kya kuch bhi kahe jaa rahe ho...aur zaruri nahi ke aaj tak jo hota aa raha hai, wohi sab aagey bhi hota rahe...Don't let your past affect your present as well as future.."_

_He chose to Remain Silent..he felt the blends to form again in his heart..well, when they had stopped?_

_" Aaj bhi dekha tumne woh kis umeed bhari nazar se tumhari taraf dekh rahi thi..lekin tum ho ki..Aur agar tumhe lagta hai ki Usne move on kar liya hai toh..tum khud pata kar lo..bas yahi kehne aya tha.." Abhijeet left the place.._

_**Don't let your past affact your present...What abhijeet said was right? Am I Really being that much diplomatic? Aur kya shreya ne sach mein abhi tak koyi umeed rakhi hogi? Uhhhh! People always say that a person who's strong from outside..must be the same from inside..Who assures that? Ha? Why do people always ignore that even there is a heart beneath this strong body..and if one is not able to express his love for her..oftenly considerd as a coward? Why can't they understand the troma from which one has been through...So much of confusion inside me..so much of cyclons of thoughts...so much of mess! And the outcome is Silence...! Shreya mere baarey mein bhi kya yahi sab sochti hogi? Jo baaki sab sochte hai...coward?**_

_...On the other side..._

**_Siddharth and Shreya...Ab toh yeh cards bhi mera mazaak udaa rahe hai..naa jaane kyu main abhi tak umeed lagaye baithi hu ki kuch ho sakta hai...abhi tak toh saari umeede sab kuch..khatam ho jaana chahiye tha..but its still there..pata nahi kyu lekin aisa lag raha hai ki Daya sir kuch kehna toh chahte hai,lekin keh nahi paa rahe hai..aaj bhi unki khaamoshi ne muze woh sab kuch bata diya jo unke mann mein chal raha hai..woh muze aur siddharth ko eksath dekhkar khush nahi the..ya phir shayad muze kisi aur ke sath dekhkar woh khush nahi the..?_**

**BG Music...( Guys if possible then listen to the song its from film Happy Ending)**

**Kehte hai har ek dil mein chupa kahi pyaar hai...**

**Bas pehchane toh koyi...**

**Naa jaane kis pal kaha kaise khota karaar hai..**

**Naina lag jaaye..jo kahi...**

**Nazadeekiyon ka pata..hai dooriyaan de gayi...**

**Mileya Mileya muze...**

**Par mainu jaaneya nahi...**

**Mileya Mileya muze...**

**Par mainu suneya nahi..**

**Mileya Mileya muze..**

**Par mainu jaaneya nahi...**

**Je mainu jaaneya jaaneya tuze..**

**Phir te main bhuleeya sabhi... ( to be continued)**

_The night seemed to be endless..the stars were glittering and glowing the whole sky..one thing was for sure..This sleepless night changed many of the equations for between Them.._

_The night went like that..Night was chilled and bloomy...The nights sparkling helped things to get little between Shreya and Daya..few questions, few answers, few second thoughts,Few hopes..and lots of Silence..._

**_...A new begining - Silent love..Spoke Everything..:-)_**

_Next day..the first thing Daya did was to get his mobile phone and dial Shreya's number...It was the first and last time to sort the things out between them...may be it wasn't that much late to still take a hold of things..Well, its never too late in Love, isn't it? Never the less..He talked to her for probably 5 to 6 min's on the phone..and Told her that he wanted to meet her..place was decided..An Isolated beach..near fort area..Evening Time..and he disconnected the phone.._

_He wondered from where and how he got this much confidence and firmness as never before..may be the Night shown up its magic! And changed many of the things in Him..You see, sometimes being alone and thinking to ownself helps to deal with some major factors..because afterall whatever it is..its inside you only..Then it can be Problems or rather Solution of problems..happiness or misery..Understandings or misunderstandings...Confusion or clarity..whatever it may be..what matters the most is that you realise it asap...And this change cannot be described in words..It can be only felt..its a change of emotions..only can be understood..._

_In the evening..._

_Light sunrays were coverinp the crystal Clear water..giving it a golden shine..wind was blowing soothing one's soul..on top of that such an isolated place..away from city noise..In short, perfect place for confession..Though that place wasn't decorated with those typical red baloons,rose petals and candles etc etc. Which can manage to show up artificial beauty for sometime..but still..that place was fitting perfectly in the Role of Any- girl's- dream-place where her partner would propose her..Afterall Beauty lies in nature..Beauty lies in between us..._

_He was waiting for her with his hands stuffed in his pocket..gazing at the blowing water..she came from behind and patted on his shoulder..he turned and saw her..a warm and adorable smile crept on his lips..which really amazed her..she never recived such smile from him before..she felt something was gonna happan for sure..something really right.._

_" Hello Shreya..."_

_"Hello Sir..."_

_" Thank you..yaha pe aane ke liye...muze pura bharosa tha ki tum zarur aaogi.."_

_" Kaise nahi aati..bharose pe hi toh duniya kayam hai..waise aap ne muze yaha..pe kyu bulaya?" She asked with a little smile.._

_" Shreya...Aaj tak bohot baar..maine tumhe disappoint kiya hai..bohot hurt bhi huyi hogi tum..har baar meri chuppi ne ; tumhari umeedo par paani phera hai..lekin.."_

_" lekin phir bhi maine aaj tak umeed nahi chodi hai..ya phir yeh keh lijiye ki chaaho toh bhi chut nahi payi.." Shreya said with a mix of emotions.._

_" Jaanta hu Shreya..aur main uske liye tumhari jitni taarif karu utni kam hai.." _

_" Daya sir..please muze taarif ya phir tassali inn mein se kuch nahi chahiye..agar main jo sunana chahti hu..woh aap kehna chahte hai toh.." She stopped in middle and looked down.._

_That was enough for him to realise that it was actually not too late..chances of them being togather were still alive..Now he had to grab that chance and speak up everything in front of her..and Remaining question of Siddharth..It can be handled afterwards whatsoever it may be..but for now the only thing he could see was Only and Only Shreya..! He took a deep sigh and looked straight into her eyes.._

_" Shreya, main jaanta hu..ki yeh koyi bacchon ka khel nahi hai..aur Main yeh bhi jaanta hu ki maine already bohot der kar di hai..lekin ab aur der nahi karunga...Maine aaj tak apne emotions har baar chupaye hai..par ab aur nahi.."_

_She sensed that this was the moment..for which she was waiting from don't know how much long time..and finally that moment is here..the one whom she loved forever..Unconditionally..was about to Say those three magical Words..her heartbeats speeded up and she was trying hard to get a hold of herself.._

_" tumne aaj tak kabhi umeed nahi haari..kyu na iss umeed ko hakikat mein badal de..thodi der se hi sahi,thodi saadgi se hi sahi lekin kya tum mere sath apni puri zindagi beetaogi?"_

_That was the moment when time stopped for them..Finally It was out..! _

_" Sir..muze yakeen tha ki ek na ek din aap zarur ye kahoge.." she said while letting the tears flow.._

_" Itna yakeen..aur Itna bharosa muzpe Shreya? Woh bhi uss wakt se jis wakt sab saath chodh ke chale jaate hai..?" Daya said while holding her hand.._

_"Sir..Pyaar ki neev hi bharose pe hoti hai..aur khamoshiya bhi aksar bohot kuch keh jaati hai..har baat kahi nahi jaati..kuch baatein bina kahain bhi samjhi jaa sakti hai..aur main bhi samajh jaati thi ki aap toh sab kuch kehna chahte the..lekin haalat hi aise ho jaate the ki.."_

_" Iska matlab Shreya..kya tum bhi muzse?" He asked her with sparkling eyes.._

_"Jee haan sir.." she said while blushing..her cheeks went pinkish red..tears still flowing from her eyes.._

_He went near her and wiped off her tears..and Hugged her gentally..she felt on the top of the world..at that very moment.._

_" Yeh aankhein aansuon ke liye nahi bani hai..ab inmein sirf aur sirf khushiyaan hi dikhegi..Aur main woh khushiyaan bhar dunga..I promise.."_

_Both of them remained in that hug for a long time..It was a warm hug...afterall it came up after many of the diffculties and struggles..._

**BG music...continued..**

**Der se hi toh sahi...haaa...**

**Dil ko Kisi pe hai Yakeen...haaa..**

**Chuttein na..chuttein na..**

**Ab yeh laali chuttein na...**

**Chuttein na..chuttein na..**

**Ab yeh laali chuttein na...**

**Tu bas jaa mujh mein..mera banke hi...**

**Mileya Mileya Muze..**

**Par mainu jaaneya nahi..**

**Mileya Mileya muze...**

**Par mainu suneya nahi...**

**Jaaneya Jaaneya muze..**

**Phir te main Bhuleya sabhi...**

_The evening was getting more and more beautiful..It wasn't the burning day..nor the chilled night..It was a warm evening..Which surely changed Almost each and everything between them..lot's of warmth,lots of understanding,lots of care, lots of Love and...absolutely No Place for Silence..._

_._

_._

_Thank you for reading..hope you liked it..Let me know through your precious reviews.._

_\- Divyaa:-)_


End file.
